wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Żelazne Dłonie
Żelazne Dłonie (ang. Iron Hands) należą do wyjątkowo żarliwych czcicieli Imperatora. Przez niezliczone setki lat zakon ten cierpiał i krwawił, ale nigdy nie zachwiał się w swej wierze. Żelazne Dłonie żywią głęboką pogardę dla ludzi słabego serca i wytracają ich bez skrupułów. Ich Patriarcha, Ferrus Manus, postrzegany był za półboga, wielkiego wojownika, który pewnego dnia powróci między żywych, aby wyprowadzić ludzkość spomiędzy otaczających ją ciemności. Geneza Zakonu Legion ubolewał długo nad upadkiem mocarstwa. Rozpacz i gniew zakonników jeszcze podsyciły wieści o losie Boga-Imperatora, poległego w pojedynku z Horusem. "Bezkresna rozpacz zdjęła nasze serca, bo ludzka rasa utraciła nie tylko Tego, Który Rozświetlił Ciemności, Ferrusa Manusa, Światło Medusy, ale też ku naszemu przerażeniu - Najświętszego Imperatora, którego świat śmiertelników utracił bezpowrotnie" - fragment Żelaznego Scriptorium. Straciwszy wszystkich doświadczonych żołnierzy na Istvaanie V wykrwawiony Legion powrócił na Medusę targany nieopisywalnym gniewem. Wściekłość Marines została skierowana w stronę tych, którzy zawiedli w swej świętej misji, a z biegiem czasu przerodziła się nawet w niechęć do pozostałych lojalistycznych Legionów, rzekomo zbyt słabo zaangażowanych w obronę Imperatora. Żelazne Dłonie są pewne, że będąc bliżej Terry mogłyby odmienić bieg historii. Wielokrotnie przeklęły marszałka wojny Horusa, znającego dobrze niezachwianą wiarę Legionu i rozmyślnie manipulującego przydziałami frontowymi w celu wysłania Marines do odległej strefy walk. thumb|272px|Terminator Żelaznych DłoniPodsycając w sobie ciągły gniew Żelazne Dłonie używały emocji do wzmacniania swej siły woli. Dążenie do doskonałości cielesnej i emocjonalnej stało się myślą przewodnią zreformowanego Legionu, korzystającego z wszelkich narzędzi w dążeniu do eliminacji każdej odkrytej słabości, tak u siebie jak i innych. Marines działają po dziś dzień bez skrupułów, ponieważ są głęboko przeświadczeni, że w ten sposób oddają ludzkości przysługę. Tylko silne i zjednoczone Imperium ma szanse na przetrwanie, dlatego do dnia powrotu Ferrusa Manusa Żelazne Dłonie będą poszukiwać wszelkich słabych punktów w ludzkiej strukturze mocarstwa. Istnieją pogłoski, jakoby Legion wymieniał swych poległych braci na całkowicie zmechanizowane konstrukty w pancerzach siłowych, ale insynuacje te nie znalazły jak dotąd potwierdzenia. Świat Macierzysty thumb|274px|Medusa Świat Macierzysty Żelaznych Dłoni Medusa to posępny świat wiecznego półmroku, położony niebezpiecznie blisko Oka Terroru. Słońce niemal nigdy nie przebija się przez grubą powłokę wulkanicznych popiołów wypełniających mroczne przestworza nad skutymi wieczną zmarzliną górami, kraterami aktywnych wulkanów i gorącymi gejzerami. Powierzchnia ulega ciągłym zmianom wskutek ruchów płyt tektonicznych, przekształcając góry w morza i odwrotnie. Mieszkańcy Medusy są twardymi ludźmi prosperującymi pomimo nieprzyjaznego otoczenia. Toczą nieustanne walki z naturą i ze sobą nawzajem, ponieważ klany zazdrośnie strzegą dostępu do rzadkich surowców. Nieprzewidywalna natura Medusy wiąże się z koniecznością wznoszenia krótkotrwałych budowli i koczowniczego trybu życia. W przeszłości plemiona wędrowały w długich karawanach i tradycję tę zachowano po dziś dzień, chociaż obecnie nie korzysta się ze zwierząt pociągowych, tylko wielkich gąsienicowych ciągników. Karaashi, Lodowa Wieżyca, trwa po dziś dzień, chociaż mówi się, że to tylko połowa dawnej góry. Wielka dziura w pobliżu jej szczytu, nieustannie sypiąca popiołem i iskrami, stanowi naoczne świadectwo lądowania Ferrusa na Medusie. Klany oczekują cierpliwie dnia, w którym góra w końcu się uspokoi, co oznaczać będzie powtórne nadejście Ferrusa. Doktryny Militarne thumb|Techmarine z zakonu Żelaznych dłoni. Otwarta wrogość Żelaznych Dłoni wobec wszelkich przejawów ludzkiej słabości znalazła odbicie w ich doktrynach militarnych. Emocje te skupiają się również na niedoskonałościach fizycznych, nawet w przypadku własnych ciał. Wszelkie słabości są wykorzeniane w każdy dostępny sposób. Dogmat organicznej niedoskonałości wiąże się nierozerwalnie z sympatiami kierowanymi pod adresem Adeptus Mechanicus. Słabe ciało łatwo zniszczyć lub zdegenerować, a tego Żelazne Dłonie panicznie się lękają. W konsekwencji uważają cybernetyczne modyfikacje organizmów za sposób zminimalizowania ryzyka organicznych zaburzeń. Żelaźni Ojcowie starannie podsycają te obawy w charyzmatycznych oratoriach, przenosząc emocje zakonników na bitewne pola, gdzie skupiają się one na nieprzyjacielu. Marines tego zakonu walczą z osławioną zaciekłością i determinacją, pewni swej prawości w obliczu słabej rasy, z której się wywodzą. Zimna furia zakonników jest przerażająca w swej skuteczności. Działają niczym automaty, niestrudzeni i uparci, atakując wroga z chłodną nienawiścią. Żelazne Dłonie posiadają niewielką liczbę zbroi terminatorskich i Drednotów, dlatego czczą je niczym święte relikwie i starannie o nie dbają. Rzadko rzucają do walki pełne drużyny Terminatorów, woląc przydzielać je na czas bitwy dowódcom poszczególnych jednostek. Sierżanci często noszą terminatorskie pancerze rzekomo trwale sprzężone z ich układami nerwowymi, często też rolę dowódców pełnią Drednoty. Inspirujący widok tych machin w strukturach dowódczych wywiera na zakonnikach znacznie większe wrażenie niż w przypadku ich standardowego wystawienia. Struktura Organizacyjna Clan_Avernii_SP.png|Klan Avernii Clan_Kaargul_SP.jpg|Klan Kaargul Clan_Raukaan_SP.png|Klan Raukaan Clan_Sorrgol_SP.jpg|Klan Sorggol Clan_Vurgaan_SP.jpg|Klan Vurgaan Struktura organizacyjna Legionu uległa zmianom po powrocie na Medusę. Formacja została podzielona na trzy odrębne zakony. Czerwone Szpony i Mosiężne Pazury opuściły swych braci zakładając własne światy macierzyste, trzeci zakon zachował oryginalną nazwę Legionu i pozostał na Medusie, domu ich Patriarchy. Struktura wewnętrzna Żelaznych Dłoni odbiega nieco od standardu narzucanego przez Codex Astartes, stanowiąc odbicie klanowej społeczności planety. Kontakty z zakonami sukcesorskimi należą do rzadkości, natomiast z pozostałymi praktycznie przestały istnieć. Żelazne Dłonie składają się z dziesięciu kompanii klanowych przypominających klasyczne kompanie bojowe innych zakonów. W przeciwieństwie do tradycyjnych formacji Żelazne Dłonie nie posiadają kompletnej kompanii złożonej wyłącznie ze zwiadowców. Kompanie klanowe działają jako samodzielne jednostki i nie należą do rzadkości przypadki krótkotrwałych konfliktów pomiędzy nimi, akceptowanych przez władze zakonu jako sposób na utrzymywanie Marines w odpowiedniej kondycji. Każda kompania klanowa posiada własną strukturę hierarchii i samodzielnie przeprowadza rekrutacje nowych aspirantów. Rekruci wybierani są spośród klanów Medusy i wcielani do odpowiedniej dla szczepu kompanii. Poszczególne kompanie są mobilnymi formacjami, podtrzymującymi nomadyczne tradycje dawnych koczowników i wędrującymi nieustannie poprzez galaktykę w poszukiwaniu słabych i skorumpowanych. Po powrocie na Medusę kompania przeprowadza rygorystyczną procedurę werbunkową stawiającą aspirantom niezwykle wysokie wymagania. Żelazne Dłonie nie posiadają swojego monastyru, gdyż ruchy tektoniczne Medusy uniemożliwiają wznoszenie trwałych budowli. W zamian każda kompania posiada ruchomy odpowiednik monastyru - wielkiego gąsienicowego behemota przemierzającego pustkowia Medusy. Te w pełni zautomatyzowane cuda techniki zbudowane przez Adeptus Mechanicus utrzymuje w gotowości armia serwitorów oczekujących wytrwale na każda wizytę kompanii. Konsekwencją głębokiej czci dla cybernetyki są pewne specyficzne zwyczaje zakonu. Po werbunku aspiranci są w ramach chirurgicznej operacji pozbawiani lewej dłoni, którą zastępuje mechaniczny odpowiednik - symbol więzi pomiędzy nowym Marine, a Ferrusem oraz dowód niechęci do cielesnego aspektu własnego ciała. Operacja ta rozpoczyna powolny proces cybernetyzacji rekrutów, prowadzący do stanu całkowitego wyeliminowania elementów organicznych ciała. Marzeniem każdego członka zakonu Żelaznych Dłoni jest sprzężenie neuralne z Dreadnoughtem - perfekcyjnym połączeniem człowieka i maszyny. Szczególnie poważany członek kompanii jest obierany na jej dowódcę i reprezentanta klanu wewnątrz zakonu. Tych dziesięciu oficerów zakonnych tworzy Wielką Radę Żelaznych Dłoni. Nie istnieje pozycja mistrza zakonu,zastępuje ją właśnie Rada. Żelazne Dłonie postrzegają taką strukturę hierarchiczną jako zabezpieczenie przed autorytarnymi rządami wybitnego indywidualisty, mogącymi doprowadzić do kryzysu wewnątrz zakonu. Często zdarza się, ze Wielką Radę tworzą Dreadnoughty - doświadczeni wojownicy uwolnieni już dawno z ograniczeń niedoskonałego ciała. Innym odstępstwem od zasad Codex Astartes jest brak funkcji kapelana w zakonie. Zakonników tych zastąpili Żelazni Ojcowie, stanowiący połączenie Techmarine z kapelanem. Oficerowie piastującą taką rangę odpowiadają za dbałość o wiarę w Imperatora oraz przestrzeganie dogmatów religijnych zaskakująco zbliżonych do kultu Boskiej Maszyny. Wierzenia Nienawiść Żelaznych Dłoni do ludzkich słabości zdaje się z biegiem czasu rosnąć. Zakon ten okazuje demonstracyjną niewiarę w siłę i wartość innych formacji Adeptus Astartes, z determinacją przyjmując do wiadomości fakt, iż sam będzie musiał stać na straży osłabionego Imperium. Tropiąc niedoskonałości bliźnich Żelazne Dłonie oczekują dnia powrotu Ferrusa, mającego nastąpić w chwili ostatecznego zjednoczenia całej ludzkości. Zakonne kroniki mówią, że w chwili upadku Imperatora podprzestrzenią wstrząsnęła tak silna fala uderzeniowa, że zdołała ona dotrzeć do duszy Ferrusa. Patriarcha objawił się swemu Legionowi, a wizja ta pełna była rozpaczy i desperacji. Ferrus mówił o swych lękach, czasach mroku mających ogarnąć ludzkość w odległej przyszłości i obietnicy powrotu. Żelazne Dłonie wierzą, że ich Patriarcha przebywa teraz w mistycznym raju, gdzie toczy w nieskończoność heroiczne boje. Mówi się też, że opuścił on świat śmiertelników, aby przygotować się na chwilę ostatecznej konfrontacji z ciemnością. Życie Patriarchy w opinii zakonników dobitnie dowiodło słabości organicznego ciała. Niezwykłe metalowe dłonie Ferrusa traktowane są jako forma otwartego przesłania dla jego dzieci. Zakonnicy dbają zatem oeliminację swych niedoskonałości poprzez mechanizację organizmów, wyznając nowy rodzaj nirwany: połączenie ludzkiego umysłu z cybernetycznym ciałem. Tylko tak w ich mniemaniu może powstać uniwersalny wojownik. Wierzenia te odegrały w historii zakonu istotną rolę, gdyż nigdy jeszcze nie zdarzyło się, aby jakikolwiek Marine Żelaznych Dłoni zawiódł w misji ze względu na czynniki fizjologiczne. Żelazne Dłonie utrzymują bardzo bliskie kontakty z Adeptus Mechanicus i wyznają wiele dogmatów religijnych powiązanych ściśle z kultem Boskiej Maszyny. Ich cześć wobec mechaniki, fizycznego odpowiednika ludzkiej wiedzy, wybiega dalece poza przekonania członków innych formacji Kosmicznych Marines. Najbardziej utalentowani Żelaźni Ojcowie wysyłani są na Marsa, tajemniczego świata macierzystego Adeptus Mechanicus, gdzie studiują pod kierunkiem Kapłanów Maszyny. Żelazne Dłonie korzystają często z broni i pancerzy spotykanych wyłącznie pośród wyznawców Boskiej Maszyny. Korzyści czerpane z tego sojuszu przez Adeptus Mechanicus pozostają nieznane. Genotyp Fanatyczna nienawiść Żelaznych Dłoni wobec słabości jest bez wątpienia powiązana ze starannie skrywanym strachem przed zawodnością ludzkiego ciała. Strach ten wydaje się wzrastać wraz z wiekiem Marine, skłaniając go do coraz poważniejszej mechanizacji własnego ciała. Geneza tych lęków nie została dokładnie wyjaśniona, zakłada się jednak możliwość istnienia jakiejś wady genetycznej w matrycy zakonu. Skaza ta jest najprawdopodobniej kontrolowana i eliminowana poprzez cybernetyzację organizmów Marines. Należy nadmienić, iż Żelazne Dłonie są niezwykle wrogo nastawione do otoczenia zewnętrznego i tolerują regularne kontrole Inkwizycji z nieukrywaną niechęcią. Inkwizycja jednak wydaje się nie przejmować specjalnie stanem psychofizycznym zakonu, co być może oznacza brak powodów do obaw dla innych obywateli Imperium. Zakon zawzięcie ścigający przejawy wszelkiej niedoskonałości wśród ludzkiej rasy jest bez wątpienia postrzegany za narzędzie efektywnego zastraszania niepokornej części społeczeństwa. Znani bohaterowie Paullian Blantar stał się źródłem inspiracji dla swego zakonu podczas służby w kompanii klanowej Kaargul. Jego uzdolnienia techniczne odkryto wkrótce po inicjacji zakonnej i rychło dołączył do grona Żelaznych Ojców. Inne klany wysyłały swych aspirantów, aby pobierali nauki u Blantara i cały zakon korzystał z jego ogromnej wiedzy. Stał się niekwestionowanym autorytetem w dziedzinie cybernetyki, autorem wielu podręczników wykorzystywanych w zakonie do dnia dzisiejszego. To Blantar poprowadził dramatyczne kontruderzenie na Mrocznych Eldarów na industrialnym świecie Kaladrone, ratując ciężko rannego dowódcę kompanii Bannusa. Bannus został straszliwie okaleczony przez zdegenerowanych obcych i tylko zaawansowana operacja przeprowadzona przez Paulliana pozwoliła mu przeżyć. W postaci Dreadnoughta Bannus dowodził kompanią przez dalsze setki lat, wspierając jednocześnie swą wiedzą i doświadczeniem Wielką Radę Żelaznych Dłoni. Odraza do własnego ciała żywiona przez Blantara stała się legendarna wśród Żelaznych Dłoni. Nieustannie wszczepiał sobie nowe mechaniczne organy, poszukując z chłodną systematycznością lepszych metod wzmocnienia swego organizmu. Pod koniec jego długiego życia niewiele ludzkich elementów pozostało w oficerze prócz jego genialnego umysłu. Rytualne samookaleczenia zadawane skórze w nielicznych miejscach, gdzie pokrywała jeszcze organiczną tkankę stały się jego synonimem podobnie jak nadludzkie umiejętności w posługiwaniu się skalpelem. Żelaźni Ojcowie zakonu po dziś dzień skaryfikują się w geście czci wobec błyskotliwego mentora. Źródła * Apocalypse (4th Edition) * Codex: Eye of Terror (3rd Edition), pg. 16 * Codex: Space Marines (6th Edition), pp. 8, 55, 66-72, 78, 146-147 * Codex: Space Marines (5th Edition), pp. 8, 27, 30, 45 * Codex: Space Marines (4th Edition), pp. 8, 45, 72 * Codex: Tau (4th Edition) * Deathwatch: First Founding (RPG), pp. 6-13 * Deathwatch: The Outer Reach (RPG), pp. 20-21 * Games Day UK Pamphlet (2005) * Hammer & Bolter Issue 7, "Flesh" by Chris Wraight * Horus Heresy: Collected Visions * How To Paint Space Marines * Index Astartes III, "Hand of Justice - The Iron Hands Space Marine Chapter" * Index Astartes: Company Champions (Digital Edition), pp. 26-27 * Planetstrike (4th Edition) * Warhammer 40,000: Compendium (1st Edition) * Warhanner 40,000: Rogue Trader (1st Edition) * White Dwarf 290 (US), "The Flesh Is Weak" * White Dwarf 286 (US), "The Eye of the Storm: Space Marine Chapters fighting in the Eye of Terror", pp. 66-71 * White Dwarf 281 (US), "Codex Eye of Terror: The 13th Black Crusade" * White Dwarf 263 (AUS), "Index Astartes – Iron Hands" * White Dwarf 262 (US), "Index Astartes First Founding: Hand of Justice, The Iron Hands Space Marine Chapter" * White Dwarf 197 (US), "For They Shall Know No Fear", pp. 22-29 * Fulgrim (Novel) by Graham McNeill * The First Heretic (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden * Promethean Sun (Novella) by Nick Kyme * Age of Darkness (Anthology) Edited by C.Z. Dunn, "Little Horus" by Dan Abnett * The Primarchs (Anthology), "Feat of Iron" by Nick Kymes and "The Lion" by Gav Thorpe * Kryptos (Ebook) by Graham McNeill * Angel Exterminatus ''(Novel) by Graham McNeill * ''Brothers of the Snake (Novel) by Dan Abnett * Innocence Proves Nothing (Novel) by Sandy Mitchell * Iron Hands (Novel) by Jonathan Green * Mechanicum (Novel) by Graham McNeill * Rogue Star (Novel) by Andy Hoare * Scourge the Heretic (Novel) by Sandy Mitchell * Star of Damocles (Novel) by Andy Hoare * Wrath of Iron (Novel) by Chris Wraight * Iron Warriors (Novella) by Graham McNeill * Flesh (Ebook) by Chris Wraight * The Heraclitus Effect (Ebook) by Graham McNeill * Veritas Ferrum (Audio) by David Annandale * Waiting Death (Audio) by Steve Lyons * Forge World - Ferrus Manus, Primarch of the Iron Hands * Forge World - Iron Father * Forge World - Iron Hands Medusan Immortals * Forge World - Iron Hands Legion MK III Squad Galeria ins.jpg|Szturmowy Marine Żelaznych Dłoni imags.jpg|Land Raider Żelaznych Dłoni IronHandsMarkVI.jpg Marines Żelaznych Dłoni.jpg IronHandsMorlockTerminator.jpg WRATH Zcopy.jpg Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Legiony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Zakony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Żelazne Dłonie